


mirabilia

by Profe_Fest



Series: stiver [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Bromance, Canon Universe, Drabble, M/M, OOC, Typos, alternative ending, bahasa campur aduk hasil keblenger ehe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: [ Di antara kemungkinan 0,00001% aku berharap .... ]Didedikasikan untuk #Fallentine / RnR?





	1. Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alice_Klein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/gifts).



**Title: mirabilia**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: Bromance, kumpulan drabble kelewat pendek, timeline pasca Perang Dunia II, typo(s), OOC, dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. Didedikasikan untuk #FallentineEvent.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

.

.

.

˹ _Many World Interpretation_ (MWI) : Merupakan terusan dari teori Kucing Schrödinger. Teori ini menyatakan bahwa seluruh kemungkinan yang ada, baik kucing yang ada di dalam kotak masih hidup ataupun sudah mati, dapat terwujud semuanya hanya saja terwujud di dunia lain (dunia pararel). Jadi, barangkali jika setelah kotak kucing dibuka dan yang kita dapati kucing itu sudah mati, siapa tahu saja di dunia pararel (entah yang mana) ia masih hidup. ˼

.

.

˻ _Jadi, mungkin saja ada dunia di mana yang menunggu kita adalah bahagia._ ˺

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mirabilia : marvels, miracles.
> 
> a/n : Jadi, aslinya gara-gara ngobrol panjang sama Alice, terus tiba-tiba kepikiran ‘kira-kira ada nggak sih akhir bahagia buat om mata-mata tampan kita’? Terus, saya keinget teori MWI soal dunia pararel dan kepikiran, ‘wah bisa aja ini headcanon jadi nih!’ meski memang kalau dikalkulasi asal, kemungkinan adanya dunia macam gini cuma 2.789.246/2.789.247 yang berarti kemungkinannya hanya 0,00001% :”)) tapi, yaa, daripada kemungkinannya nol kan /mewek derash/ /yha kamu. Makanya, judulnya itu kalau diartiin jadi ‘keajaiban’. Karena secara logis pun, kemungkinan sebegini kecil udah nggak mungkin ada, tapi mengabaikan kemungkinan sekecil ini juga salah, dan kalaupun terjadi, maka ini bisa dikatakan 'keajaiban'. Intinya, yaa, meski nyaris mustahil bisa dibilang ini nggak terlalu muluk :”)) /tapi masih mewek/ /HEH.
> 
> Dan sengaja ini dibuat series soalnya yang bagian Amari kepisah (soalnya pake OC uhuy /kamu). Series ini dinamakan stiver yang kalo diartikan artinya the smallest possible amount. Yaa, intinya mirip-mirip sama alasan kenapa pake judul 'mirabilia' :")) /dikepret.
> 
> Sekali lagi, makasih buat Al, Suki, sama Alice yang udah buat event secantik ini, ya! XD


	2. Tosca and Polaroid

Gemuruh tepuk tangan kembali menulikan indera pendengaran kala sang pesulap berhasil melakukan triknya dengan sempurna. Kaminaga berdiri dengan punggung bersandar pada pintu keluar, senyum bertengger rapi di bibirnya kala sang pesulap membungkukkan badan dan riuh tepuk tangan kembali memenuhi ruang pertunjukan. Sebuah kartu tanda pengenal tergantung di lehernya, menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai seorang wartawan.

Sejujurnya, Kaminaga sudah terlampau paham trik-trik di balik ‘keajaiban’ yang sang pesulap bawakan. Sang pesulap pernah beberapa kali menunjukkannya padanya serta seorang gadis mungil berambut kemerahan dengan netra sejernih lautan dulu sekali, saat mereka masih hidup dalam bayang-bayang perang yang mencekam. Dan secara ajaib mereka berhasil keluar dari kehidupan penuh ranjau kematian itu—mungkinkan sang pesulap telah berhasil menjadikan triknya sebagai keajaiban asli? _Lupakan._ Kaminaga tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum (meski tak tahu apa alasan pasti _kenapa_ ia tersenyum) dan mengambil foto pria bertopi tinggi di atas panggung itu lagi.

[ Napas yang kini masih terhirup olehnya, bagi Kaminaga adalah keajaiban paling nyata yang Tazaki bawa—dan ia akan dengan senang hati mengabadikan keajaiban-keajaiban lain yang akan pria itu tunjukkan. ]

Kemudian, kala pandang mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja, Kaminaga melebarkan senyumnya menjadi cengiran hangat, lalu kembali mengangkat kameranya, dan memotret Tazaki lagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Saya punya pikiran kalau pada akhirnya seluruh anggota D-Kikan bisa keluar dari dunia mereka yang kelam dengan selamat, nanti Tazaki bakal jadi pesulap yang keliling dunia sementara Kaminaga jadi wartawan yang ngeliput dia di pertunjukan-pertunjukannya hehehehe 8"))) Dan ini prompt-nya 'tosca and polaroid' tapi pakenya cuma bagian 'polaroid' aduh wkwk :"))) maaf banget chapter ini juga kelewat pendek huhu orzz


	3. Plushies

Kucing itu datang setiap kali warna oranye telang menyapa kaki langit. Bulunya berwarna putih dengan gradasi warna senja. Untungnya, sikapnya cukup tenang, tidak sering mengeong, sehingga Hatano tidak segera menendangnya keluar dari teras rumah.

Asumsi pertama Hatano, barangkali kucing itu datang karena aroma masakan Jitsui (karena waktunya selalu bertepatan kala lelaki itu tengah menyiapkan makan malam). Namun, alih-alih mendekati dapur yang menjadi pusat makanan, kucing itu justru malah melingkarkan tubuhnya di dekat Hatano yang tengah menikmati senja. Seringkali mereka menyiapkan sepotong ikan yang sengaja disisakan untuk si kucing, tetapi nyaris selalu disentuh setelah mendingin—barangkali tahu diri kalau tidak dimakan Hatano akan mengutuk makhluk berbulu itu karena berani-beraninya buang makanan.

“Dia datang lagi, Hatano- _san_?” tanya Jitsui suatu sore dengan takjub kala menatap kucing itu membaringkan diri di pangkuan Hatano.

“Hm.” Tangan pria berponi belah tengah itu masih setia mengelus bulu sang kucing.

Jitsui memilih ikut duduk di sebelah (mantan) rekannya, atensinya tak beralih dari kucing tersebut. “Kenapa dia kemari, ya?”

“Hah?” Hatano mengalihkan pandangnya pada si pria berambut jelaga. “Maksudnya?”

“Habisnya rumah kita kan paling jauh dari desa. Tidak terlalu jauh sih—bagi kita yang sudah biasa. Tapi kucing itu?”

Hatano tak sempat menjawab lebih dulu dari hening, Jitsui tak mempermasalahkan dan ganti menerawang senja dengan manik senada malamnya. Tanpa memecah senyap, pria berponi belah tengah itu ikut memandangi dirgantara yang Jitsui tatap lekat, kemudian barulah berucap, “Mungkin dia sedang mengenyahkan teror perang.”

Perang yang setahun lalu berkecamuk di seluruh dunia, yang juga melibatkan mereka sebagai pemain bayangan. Kadang, dalam beberapa kesempatan acak, keduanya seringkali beranggapan bahwa kehidupan mereka kini hanyalah sekadar mimpi indah yang mereka bangun berdua dan berulang kali pula mereka keliru bahwa mereka tak tengah terlelap—bahwa ini semua nyata, tentang napas yang masih mereka embus, tentang senja serta angin sorenya yang menentramkan.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, Jitsui tiba-tiba meletakkan kepalanya di bahu si pria berponi belah tengah, namun matanya tak beralih dari cakrawala.

“Jitsui,”

“Hm?”

“Aku lapar.”

Jitsui mengerjap sesaat, kemudian menguntai tawa geli. “ _Hai’, hai’._ Kucing itu juga, kan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Plushies yang di sini saya artiin dengan 'sesuatu yang berbulu dan unyu' jadi saya pake plushies ini si mpus-nya :"))) /KAMU. Saya punya headcanon kalo Hatano sama Jitsui bakal hidup berdua agak jauh dari desa kayak menyepi sendiri tapi tentram wkwk :"))


	4. I tried to bake you a pie but I failed

“Ah ...”

Fukumoto, yang tengah mengangkat seloyang roti yang baru dipanggang, menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Odagiri tengah mematung di depan pemanggang yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memanggang kue. Mengikuti insting, pria jangkung itu dengan sigap meletakkan roti-rotinya di atas meja kayu, kemudian mendekati partner kerjanya.

“Ada apa, Odagiri?” tanya pria jangkung itu sembari melongokkan kepala ke dalam pemanggang. Belum ada tiga detik, pria itu langsung membeku.

Kalau tak dibilang kehancuran total, maka benda hangus itu lebih cocok disebut itu benda astral dari kehidupan lain di semesta. Dan benda itu kini telah memenuhi pemanggang kuenya yang berharga bahkan sampai di langit-langit pemanggangnya.

“... Maaf.” Sebelum pria jangkung itu buka suara, Odagiri lebih dulu berucap demikian. Meski lirih, tetapi dapat Fukumoto tangkap sesalnya. “Aku ... ingin membuatkanmu kue.”

 _Ah, pantas saja hasilnya begini._ Fukumoto mengangguk paham, kemudian membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi dalam pemanggang kuenya dan bergegas membuang ‘benda berbahaya’ itu ke tempat sampah.

“Kenapa Odagiri tiba-tiba buat kue? Bukannya bagianmu menangani roti?” tanyanya penasaran sambil membuang benda tadi di tempat sampah yang tersedia.

Ada jeda singkat sebelum Odagiri menjawab pelan. “Hari ini hari toko pertama dibuka.”

Hening menyergap lagi sesaat hingga Fukumoto merespons datar. “ _Aah_. Odagiri,”

“Ya?”

“Untuk kue, akan kubuatkan lagi nanti. Kau urus saja bagian roti-roti yang akan dijual.”

Sepasang netra jelaga Odagiri berkilat, menyiratkan tanya. “Kenapa?”

Fukumoto berbalik, menatap Odagiri datar sebelum menjawab. “Kalau untuk Odagiri, bagian kuenya biar aku saja yang buat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: alternative ending lain untuk Fukumoto dan Odagiri, mereka ketemu di Kwantung pas tentara Jepang yang di sana terdesak, terus berhasil lari dan mendirikan toko kue ehehehe 8")))


	5. Wither

“Orang harus berhenti berpikir bahwa memberikan bunga itu romantis. Ketimbang memberikan bunga, orang bisa menulis puisi untuk orang yang mereka cintai.”

Sakuma mendengus, cukup tersinggung. “Kalau ingin mengejek seleraku tak perlu sejelas itu, Miyoshi.” Pasalnya, mantan penghubung pihak D-Kikan dengan Sanbo Honbu itu setiap hari selalu membeli seikat bunga untuk mengganti bunga yang mengisi vas kamar mereka. Salah siapa coba, pergi dalam keadaan segar bugar tapi pulang malah nyaris hanya tinggal nama.

Miyoshi, yang tubuhnya—diyakini Sakuma—masih cukup lemah, memutus kontak dengan lukisan yang tengah ia selesaikan, lalu menyeringai lebar. “Aku tak bilang begitu, Sakuma- _san_.”

“Senyummu yang bilang,” cetus Sakuma dongkol.

Seringai pria berambut coklat kemerahan itu semakin kentara terlihat. “Begitu, kah?” Dan sebelum lawan bicaranya kembali menyanggah, Miyoshi kembali menambahkan kalimatnya. “Tapi, aku serius soal kalimat awalku, Sakuma- _san_.”

Napas dibuang lambat. “Kenapa puisi?”

Bagian terbaik dari memiliki kekasih yang berada di pihak yang berseberangan denganmu adalah kau bisa mengatakan banyak hal yang kau ketahui dari sisimu dan mendengarnya dengan segala perspektif yang bertolak belakang denganmu—meski tak jarang menyulut api, tetapi jangan lupa bahwa, api juga menghangatkan (yang dalam hal ini katakanlah _mendekatkan, menghangatkan hubungan mereka_ ).

“Karena memberikan bunga kelak akan layu, tetapi dengan puisi, kau menjadikan orang yang kau cintai abadi,” jawab Miyoshi sembari mengendikkan bahu ringan dan kembali berfokus pada lukisannya.

Cukup lama bagi Sakuma untuk merespons. “Tapi kau tak membuat puisi.”

“Seniman tak hanya bekerja membuat puisi. Dan aku punya caraku sendiri untuk _mengabadikan_ orang terkasihku.” Miyoshi berkilah, lalu kembali membalikkan badan dan menatap pria berambut legam itu tenang. “Bagaimana jika Sakuma- _san_ kemari dan melihat lukisanku, hm?”

Tak melihat ia punya alasan untuk menolak, Sakuma beranjak dari kursinya, mendekati pria itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Membayangkan Sakuma dan Miyoshi berhasil pergi dan hidup bersama uhuk /KAMU.


End file.
